the_neverending_battlefandomcom-20200215-history
Derovum
Race Status: Returning species (staying hidden) Dominant Gender: Male Max Age: 90 Years Average Height: Female: 160 Cm Male: 175 Cm Average Weight: Female: 57 Kg Male: 62 Kg Skin Colors: Skin: Pale blue, pale beige, grey Eye Colors: Any colour, but pale/faded Hair Colors: Light colours. Common Hair Styles: Any Growth colors: light yellow, light blue, ivory white, off white, light grey Accent: None, however their voices are smooth and the females are quite high pitched. Racial Colours: Light blue and white Anatomy/lifestyle: The derovum feed primarily on bird species eggs, but sometimes they get a taste for the onari eggs. Because of this, most encounters between these two races tend to end in fights, which are often in the favour of the derovum. Onari people may be bigger and tougher in body, but they mostly live as loners whilst the strong group bonds and offensive tactics/skills of the nomadic derovum are feared. A derovum group consists of an alpha male or female, its partner ranking second, some lower ranking males and/or females and potential offspring of the group. At the most, a group contains 9-10 members, averaging about 5. They communicate through whistles, hisses and growls, but they also speak when there is need to talk to other groups. (Every group has its own whistle language) The bone like protrusions on their foreheads are hollow and linked to the nasal cavity, this functions like a flute, this helps with more complicated whistling, or with communication over great distance. The ears are placed just behind the eye, and has a curious shape, they run along the head, a thin membrane the same colour as the forehead and eye protrusions is folded behind the cartilage outgrowth. This membrane is stretched to its full extent when listening to sounds hard to pick up, or when wanting to scare a possible enemy, (note that this is often done as the derovum gives off one of its raptor like roars, and bares its sharp teeth.) Their fangs are curved into the mouth to enable them to carry eggs in the mouth without dropping them. Their favourite egg to eat is that of the korimer bird. Being a ground dwelling bird thousands of years ago, it has evolved to climb and make nests in trees and on cliff ledges in order to avoid the hungry derovum, but the derovum also developed a method to get the eggs over the years. Excellent jumping skills allow them to jump up to 2 metres vertically and 5 metres horizontally. If the nest is higher up they tend to leap from tree to tree, using momentum to gain height with every jump. Religion Deities: Jera (Godess) and Jiro (God) Worshipping rituals: Carving their symbols in wood and spreading the egg yolk off the korimer birds egg over it. Follower Requirements: Performing the worshipping ritual at half moon, and whistling the prayer. Afterlife: Reincarnation as a wild land mammal. Rival Deities: Phylomeres (Undetermined gender) Allie Deities: None Creations: The Derovum race, and the world. Sacred places/things: Korimer birds, and the forest of forgiveness. Holidays: Each group has its own forgiveness day, where they travel to forest of forgiveness to be cleansed of their faults, and get forgiveness for their failures. First appearance: Jera and Jiro, the twin Deities of the Idaneos religion, were themselves created by Phylomeres, the Deity of birds and order. However, Phylomeres came to see their existence as a mistake when realising that they were of different genders. It was believed they would destroy Phylomeres’ kingdom of birds, and so they were expelled to another plane. But Jera and Jiro also had the power to create. They created the world according to the derovum. Jiro, who was white to the colour, curled up and became the core of the world, whilst Jera, who was of a light blue tone, arched herself over him to become the sky. But they felt lonely in this empty new world, and so, they created the first derovum. The derovum were created from Jiro’s eyes, because he needed no longer his sight. Jera broke and reshaped them. To anger their creator, Jiro and Jera created birds, so that the derovum could eat their eggs. The creator, Phylomeres, was enraged. Opening rifts to other dimensions, Phylomeres let creatures and monsters like the onari and verdebeast come to the world. The derovum learned to hide themselves and fight well. The only fear of derovum people are that Jera will collapse from exhaustion, and so they offer the best korimer eggs to her, believing that this keeps her strength up. Category:Derovum